


Unplanned Development

by TalistoShipper16



Series: The Neko Saga [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Has a Crush on Luz Noceda, Amity Blight is a Mess, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda Fluff, Amity is impatient, Babies, Bitchslapping, Boscha is a good person, Boscha is bi, Breastfeeding, Canon Lesbian Character, Childbirth, Closet Lesbian Skara, Death Threats, Don't forget to comment!, Edric is perverted, Español | Spanish, F/F, F/M, Foreign Language, Gay Panic, Good Sister Emira Blight, Hot Chocolate Addiction, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sex, Lesbian Amity Blight, Lesbian Luz Noceda, Making Out, Mild Blood, Multi, Neko Luz Noceda, Non-Consensual Touching, Now Includes Epilogue, Protective Luz Noceda, Red Herring - Freeform, Slightly Aged-Up Character(s), Spanish Kink, Spanish Translation, Swearing, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Willow is a lesbian, lots of sighing, mauling, protective emira blight, referenced injury, window breaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalistoShipper16/pseuds/TalistoShipper16
Summary: Everything Amity has ever worked for - her image, her rank, her social standing, just everything that was normal for her is all ruined by one unplanned development.
Relationships: Alador Blight/Odalia Blight, Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park/Skara, Edric Blight & Emira Blight
Series: The Neko Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969039
Comments: 102
Kudos: 181





	1. Finding Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the 14 year old characters seen in this story are sixteen!

(Please read the tags!)

Something unexpected happens and everything goes downhill from there.

How will she cope?

* * *

Amity sat quietly with the healing, beast-keeper witch in the Healer's office, currently the room was empty aside from the two of them. "How long are we going to have to wait?" Amity asked in an annoyed tone. "Amity it's barely _even_ been a minute, you need to have patience." Viney answered, looking at the clock. "When it comes to waiting that is definitely _not_ something that I have much of!" Amity spat, looking back down at the floor.

She was getting impatient, not only was she missing lunch but she was also missing spending some free time with her first true friend/crush, and this did not bode well on her attitude - she had so much on her plate already, she didn't have time to sit around and wait! "How much longer?!" Amity yelled in annoyance. "We still have to wait two minutes, if this is stressing you out THAT much you can go and I'll let you know what the results are later - I don't need you getting bitchy with me when I did nothing wrong." Viney retorted.

The green haired witch got up with a huff. "Fine, I'll see you next free period Viney." Amity said before stalking out of the room, she had very short patience for dealing with things like this - which was saying a lot because normally she was super chill except when she was around her crush.

Speaking of Luz - she was the first person that Amity saw when she entered the lunchroom, aside from Amity herself no one else knew that Luz was a neko, she always wore her cat hooded shirt and kept her tail hidden despite how uncomfortable that must be, the brunette waved Amity over to her table where Willow, Boscha, Skara, Gus, Edric, and Emira were also sitting.

Willow was sitting in between Boscha and Skara - blushing brightly, Gus was sitting on Skara's other side, across from Boscha was Emira, then Edric, and then Luz was sitting away from the twins with an open seat on either side of her.

Amity instinctively sat down between Luz and Edric - she didn't want his wandering, grabby hands touching her human friend, they all talked and ate lunch. "So what took you so long to get here?" Boscha asked, an elbow on the table. "I fell on the way here and had to go find a Healer." It was only partially a lie.

The youngest Blight suddenly became a bit tense when she felt her brother's hand on her thigh. "You, the most poised and proper girl at Hexside - fell on the way down here even though your last class is only just down the hallway. I don't buy it." Boscha said, looking unamused with the lie. "Boscha, if that is what Amity said happened then that's what happened, end of story." Luz said, glaring at Boscha from the other side of the table.

It made Amity smile whenever Luz defended her - she let out an almost completely silent 'eep' when Edric started to grope and rub at her ass, she looked pleadingly at Emira who didn't seem to understand her predicament.

She quickly tilted her head toward Edric and that was when Emira got the hint - then the older girl grabbed her twin brother by the arm and started bitch slapping him and back-handing him across the face. "Ow! Ow! Ouch! Emira what has gotten into you?!" Edric asked between getting slapped and saying 'ow' because of the pain, the other girls as well as Gus all stared at the twins - Gus and Willow and Luz in bewilderment while Boscha was amused by the childish display - Skara didn't know how to feel about it.

Amity quickly moved away from her brother so that she'd be closer to Luz - Emira ended up switching seats at the table with her brother so that he wasn't near Amity and Luz, the witchling had pretty much pushed herself into the human's embrace looking for comfort - sure Luz was a little confused at first but she would gladly give Amity all the comfort she needs or wants whenever the youngest Blight saw fit.

After lunch everyone went to their respective classes, Luz had abominations class with Amity and Jerbo for the class period that came after lunch, and then she had illusions class with Gus, Edric, and Emira, then for her last class of the day she had potions with Barcus and Boscha.

As for Amity - she had a free period the class after lunch, so of course she did what any _'normal'_ witch who was overly attached and in love with a human would do, just stood there outside the window near Luz's seat and watched, keeping an eye on her brother - who evidently would still have no chance of getting anywhere near Luz with Emira around.

She eventually grew tired of standing there and just sort of wandered around outside of the building - watching her friends in their different classes, she checked in on Willow and Jerbo in their classroom where they were working on their plant magic.

It was finally the end of the day, Amity couldn't wait to go home and just lay down in her bed - then she got a text from a number she didn't recognize. 'Hey, did you forget we were supposed to meet up?' Was what the text read, this confused the green haired witch, but against her better judgement she decided to text the unknown person back. 'Well that would depend, who are you and how did you get my number?'

Only about a minute passed by before she got a reply. 'I had to ask Boscha and Emira, you wanted the results and I'm still waiting for you to show up.' They texted back, Amity let out a sigh - if this person knew both Boscha and her sister then she would definitely know them, it took a few seconds for her to register what a specific part of the message meant, then she face palmed.

Amity turned back toward the school building, texting furiously. 'Sorry about that Viney, I kind of forgot - what with some weird things happening today, I'll be there in a bit.' Then she began to sprint back inside.

About three or four minutes of sprinting down the halls later Amity finally reached the Healer's Office, hands on her knees as she tried desperately to catch her breath. "Why the hell is this place so far away from the front of the school?!" She panted, wiping at her forehead. "Poor decision making on their part, but that's not what we need to worry about right now, Amity." Viney said from her seat near the wall.

The two girls stared at each other for a moment before Viney nodded gravely with a stony expression sweeping across her face. "It's..."

* * *

**HAHA! A cliffhanger!**

**I think I started work on this on the 22nd, I'm not sure.**


	2. Broken Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The test results are in, what is the answer? How will she react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters that were 14 are 16!  
> I changed the title of this chapter multiple times when writing it, the names were - Crashing Down, Window Death, and Window Breaking.

(Please read the tags for the love of Grom!)

Finding out, crashing down, the world around the walls, hear the whisper - hear the call.

Can she escape it all?

* * *

Viney nodded gravely with a stony expression sweeping across her face. "It's positive, Amity. I don't know what else to say aside from how sorry I am to be the bearer of the bad news." The brunette said, placing her hand on Amity's shoulder as she slid down to the floor with a look of utter horror plastered on her face.

She couldn't find the words to express herself, all she could do was try to stifle sob after sob, and hiccups, anything of the like that would show how unprepared she was for any of this, to show how scared she was of this.

A nearby window in the room was suddenly shattered as someone practically went flying through it - landing on their feet. "I'M HERE!" Luz said proudly, she didn't seem to notice or care about the bleeding cuts from the glass or the sharp shards in her arms - she scampered over to Amity and held her close. "Who hurt my little witch?" Luz asked, staring Amity in the eye.

Her resolve crumbled right then and there, Luz's embrace was so kind, gentle, protective, and caring - Amity started sobbing into her chest as she held onto Luz, desperately seeking any form of comfort she could attain. "Está bien, nena." Luz said - oh how that accent sent shivers down Amity's spine every time she heard Luz speak spanish.

Luz purred only loud enough for Amity to hear. "It'll be okay Mi amor." She whispered, gently rubbing Amity's back with careful movements - the other girl let out a contented sigh. "I think I'll be going now." Viney said - after having sweeped up all the glass on the floor.

Once Viney was gone Luz quickly pocketed something from the table, then she swept Amity up off her feet and carried her out of the school bridal style. "Luz I know you really care for me, but you're bleeding and covered in glass!" Amity protested. "We can work on that once we get to Eda's house, right now Guantes you are my number one priority." Luz said, purring again as they arrived at the house. "Afternoon Hooty, would you be so kind as to open the door for us?" The brunette asked. "Hoot! Since you asked so nicely I will. Hooty hoot hoot!" Hooty said, the door swung open. "Thanks bud." The neko girl smiled and walked inside with Amity still in her arms.

The brunette placed Amity on the couch and went to get a bag, a warm but slightly damp cloth, and some tweezers - then she went back to Amity and sat down with the items. "You came prepared for a day like this one." Remarked the witchling. "I got hurt a lot back in the human world - splinters, cuts, **bruises** , _gashes_ , you name a wound and I probably had it at some point." Luz's voice seemed a bit distant.

So Amity got right to work in removing the glass from her crushes' arms, dropping the pieces into the bag and then dabbing at the wounds with the damp cloth. "Luz, what made you jump through that window to get inside when you could have just gone through the door?" The green haired teen asked, glancing up from what she was doing. " **Podía sentir tu tristeza, y todo el pensamiento racional salió por la ventana. Así que, por supuesto, mi primera opción fue entrar por la ventana, ya que es de donde mi racionalidad había dejado!** "

Amity wasn't sure if she understood all of that. "So you're telling me that because you heard me crying you decided to say 'screw it' to rational thought and just _jumped_ in through the window?" She asked, Luz nodded. "Yeah, pretty much." The brunette responded, looking back at Amity - the girl only shook her head at the neko as she finished bandaging the cuts.

It was quiet between the two after that, an awkward silence like no other - neither one sure what to say, finally Luz broke the silence. "So, what made your sister start slapping your brother during lunch?" She asked, pulling her hood down and letting her tail appear. "It's a long story..." Amity sighed, it really was a long story but she wasn't sure how she would explain it all to her somewhat oblivious neko.

The witchling leaned against Luz with a sigh. "Can I stay for the night?" She asked, looking up at her crush pleadingly. "Sure, anything for you Cariño." Luz purred, wrapping her bandaged arms around Amity in a hug.

* * *

**Amity is devastated by the test result and finds comfort in her crush.**

**She isn't sure how she'll explain her pregnancy to Luz, because she doesn't know _how_ it happened!**

**Why does she want to stay the night at Eda's house?**

**What exactly is going on between the twins and Amity?**

**Apparently whenever Amity cries Luz decides to do something painful, weird, or incredibly dangerous because rational thought be damned.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luz Translation
> 
> Está bien, nena. - It's okay babe.  
> Mi amor. - My love.  
> Guantes - Mittens  
> Really long thing in Spanish - I could feel your sadness, and all rational thought went out the window. So of course my first choice was to go in through the window as that's where my rationality had left from!  
> Cariño. - My dear.


	3. Staying Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity stays the night at the Owl House because she wants to avoid going home for some reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters who were 14 in the show are 16!

(Read. The. Tags!)

Midnight to Twilight, Dusk til Dawn, staying up almost all night long.

Wondering how this could have happened.

[I wrote this instead of sleeping.]

* * *

Amity was laying on the bed in Luz's bedroom, her adorable Neko crush sleeping peacefully beside her - all was quiet with the exception of the nighttime sounds from outside, aside from Hooty she was probably the only one awake.

She wasn't the least bit tired, but she didn't want to wake Luz up - so she just lay there for almost an hour before she finally fell asleep, and when she dreamed - she dreamed about what life would be like after her child was born.

It all quickly turned to blurry nightmares that she couldn't quite understand what was happening in them, but one thing was clear about one of the nightmares - losing her V-Card.

When morning came she woke up in a cold sweat and began to hyperventilate, Luz was embracing her and trying to calm her down. "¡Guantes! Guantes it's okay! I'm here - you're safe!" The neko said, trying extremely hard to snap Amity out of it - but it didn't seem to be working, so she did the only thing she could think of.

She leaned to the side and **kissed her on the lips** , which Amity took it red in the face shortly after as a rise of panic engulfed her. _'Did she just kiss me? Oh my Grom, she just kissed me - on the lips... She **kissed** me!' _Then she promptly fainted.

Luz stared at her for a moment. "Amity, are you okay?" The neko asked, frowning slightly as she shook Amity lightly by the shoulder before deciding to listen to her better judgement and stop shaking her.

With a sigh Luz got out of bed and headed downstairs to eat breakfast, it was close to afternoon - mind the fact it's Saturday, she was happy to not have school for the day because she just wanted to spend some time with Amity without having classes inbetween.

The latina went about the morning as she normally did, brushed her teeth, got dressed, made breakfast, drank coffee, talked to King, watched TV for a bit, and then proceeded to talk to Hooty for about an hour until Amity finally came-too.

Luz was glad her friend was awake - could she even classify her as a friend now? They'd kissed on the lips, they've held hands, she protected her, even went on outings with her - which could be classified as going out on _dates_ with her, so did that mean they're dating? "You've been out for about two hours since you first woke up this morning mi amor." She said, placing a plate with eggs, bacon, and toast down on the table in front of Amity along with a glass of water.

The green haired witchling smiled back at Luz. "You cook?" She asked. "Yeah, since Eda can't cook to save her life I became the Chef in the house, my mom taught me how to cook back in the Human World when I was eleven." Luz answered, sitting down next to Amity at the table and just allowing the peacefulness of the moment to wash over her.

Unfortunately the peaceful moment was interrupted by the sound of someone screaming outside, Luz ran to the window. "Amity, we have visitors." The neko said, glancing back at her guest. "Hooty got to them I'm guessing." Amity replied - trying to hold back a snicker as she remembered that Hooty was more than just a House Demon, he was also Eda's security against unwanted visitors. "Yep." Was all the brunette said in reply.

So the two went outside, up in a tree was Willow, Boscha, and Skara as well as Emira who was in a different tree. " **GET YOUR FUCKING OWL, LUZ!** " Boscha yelled. "Hoot don't bite." Luz joked. " **YES HE DOES!** " Skara screamed - as for Amity, well... She's on the ground laughing extremely hard.

Finally Luz decided to put an end to this disaster. "Hooty! Those are my friends from school, could you please stop scaring them?" She asked, Hooty turned to look at Luz. "Of course! Hoot! I'm sorry. Hoot hoot!" He replied before returning to the front door.

After that was finally over the four girls got down from the trees. "Is everything alright Luz? I heard from Viney that you were bleeding." Willow asked, concerned. "I broke a window by _jumping through it_ because I heard Amity crying." Said she, in a most nonchalant way. "You have got to be the craziest person I know, Luz. I respect that." Boscha said, smiling. "Why were you crying, Amity?" Skara asked. "Personal reasons..." Amity's voice trailed off.

Emira cleared her throat. "Mittens, our parents threw a fit when you didn't come home after school yesterday, dad's going ballistic - he told me and Ed that if we couldn't bring you home by sundown, he would start a manhunt for you and that he wouldn't care if you were brought back dead or alive..." Emira said, looking downcast. "I've barely been gone for a day, why does he always act this way?" Amity asked, leaning against Luz. "To be honest, I really don't know..." The jade haired girl replied with a sigh.

Amity and Luz exchanged a look. "Em, I know what dad will do when I get back home, I'm sorry but there's no possible way I can ever go back there. You and Ed are eighteen, why haven't you moved out yet? Aren't you guys tired of how our parents treat us?" Amity asked, not knowing that she had wrapped her arms around her mid-section when talking to her sister - Luz having placed an arm around her waist.

The female twin looked away. "Edric and I have always done everything together, I _want_ to leave home but I can't bring myself to leave our brother behind - he doesn't want to leave..." She answered, not meeting her sister's eyes, behind her Willow, Boscha, and Skara were talking quietly. "Emira, I know it's hard to leave people behind - I get it, but sometimes you need to let them go, a wise person once said 'If you love someone, let them go, for if they return, they were always yours. And if they don't, they never were.' But we can just ignore that last bit because Edric and you will always be together in your hearts." Luz said with a smile.

A simple nod was all Emira could suffice. "That was some of the most beautiful words I've ever heard." She wiped away a tear and then hugged her sister and Luz, afterward she turned and began to walk away into the forest and then disappeared.

Willow, Skara, and Boscha all turned to look at Amity and Luz. "So, we'll see you in school?" Willow asked, glancing backward. "See you in school, we'll call you girls if anything comes up." Luz responded, hugging the three girls along with Amity.

Soon it was just the two of them, they headed back inside in the hopes that the rest of the day would be peaceful, Eda and King were in the living room with Owlbert. "Human Teasure Day!" Eda cheered, Luz and Amity decided they were just gonna _avoid_ that disaster waiting to happen and headed upstairs to play some Hexes Hold'em.

* * *

**That brings us to the end of chapter three.**

**I know a lot of you have questions and I might not have gotten around to answering some (or most) of them.**

**I blame it on being half-asleep.**

**Hope you enioyed!**

**On a side note, I was thinking of doing a small time-skip to where Amity's pregnancy is a little further developed.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luz decided to reenact a meme, but says some wise words later.


	4. A Month Goes By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a whole month since Amity figured out she was pregnant, and she has pretty much moved in with Luz and Eda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages are 16 and 18!  
> ¡Warning! Graphic Depictions of Violence, Maiming, and Blood!

(Please, just read the tags!)

As love grows and the darkness fades, will true love finally bloom?

If only she knew.

[This chapter is brought to you by; Sea Salted Veggie Straws]

* * *

Amity had been living with Luz for an entire month, Emira had moved out of their parents house a week after Amity's first night in Eda's house, Willow and Boscha started dating but not openly - because of Boscha's overbearing parents being against gays and lesbians, Skara hadn't come out of the closet and was in love with Willow and Boscha from afar, Edric remained single, and Emira was also soul-searching.

Otherwise, everything was peaceful - Amity's pregnancy slowly progressed into the third month smoothly aside from the nausea of course, and she kept it a secret from everyone except for Viney, even though she felt aches and pains she kept it too herself to the best of her ability - she didn't want to worry Luz.

Whenever Luz and Amity went out on outings the witchling usually got motion sickness and usually became nauseas - of course Luz didn't care, she supported Amity through it all - helping her and such, not to mention that Amity had allowed her hair to grow out a bit, mostly enough for a full-blown jade ponytail - keeping her undercut the same length as before. Usually whenever Amity got nauseas in the mornings Luz would hold her hair back and put it up into a ponytail, and they were always glad when Emira came to visit.

After a particularly bad morning for Amity, Luz decided to have Amity stay home and rest, she'd bring Willow and Boscha over to give her notes after school as well as homework - giving her green haired witchling a quick kiss on the forehead as well as some salty crackers and water, Luz headed off to school.

The first person she ran into was Edric, he was standing outside as if waiting for someone. "Hey human, have you seen Mittens lately? She's been gone for a whole month - to be honest she's probably dead as a door nail by now." He said, smirking all the while, Luz's hands clenched into fists. "Why I oughta..." She hissed - her short lesbian nails turning into sharp cat-like claws. " **I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!** " She yowled, her pupils becoming small slits as her skin began to become fur.

Then the next thing Edric knew - he was being attacked by a six foot five cat on two legs, biting, hissing, clawing and scratching at him - leaving behind large gashes across his pale skin and was fairly close to gouging out his left eye which instead became a bruised black eye, bleeding from multiple gashes and scratches on his body as well as his uniform was ripped and becoming soaked in his blood.

Yet she never stopped screaming at him. " **YOU'RE DEAD TO ME! WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! NINE HELLS ISN'T ENOUGH FOR YOU! FUCKING _DIE!_** " A huge crowd had gathered and watched as the six foot five cat-like creature beat the shit out of the male Blight twin, even Emira was watching - and no one knew who the cat even was.

Eventually the beast-keepers managed to pry the two apart and handed Edric over to the Healers while they tried to calm down the angry, screaming, and all around pissed creature that they guessed was one of their classmates. "It's okay! He's gone now, it's okay. Calm down." Some of them said, they had wrestled the giant cat creature onto the ground and were gently stroking its head and ears, Viney was laying beside it. "I _know_ he's a real pain, but you really can't kill him without some sort of repercussion, kitty." The brunette said, glancing into the brown eyes of the creature. "Like hell I can, you didn't hear what he said about her, called her 'Dead as a Door Nail', I was **not** gonna sit there and let him say that about his own sister." Luz huffed.

Viney sighed and shook her head. "Look, whoever you are - which ever student you may be, killing Edric isn't an option." Retorted the witch. "Maiming him real damn good is." Luz replied, resting her head on her paws as she retracted her claws - apparently Viney was the only one able to understand her since the others looked confused. "You're able to talk to it?" Asked one of the young male beast-keepers. "Of course I am, I talk to Bubbles and Barcus all the time, on a side note - turns out this is one of the students here at Hexside." Viney replied, patting Luz on the head.

All was quiet. "Now - I have an important call to make, can one of you watch her?" Asked the brunette witch. "'Her'?" The other witches echoed. "Yes, by the voice of it, extremely clear that it is feminine, a female." Viney said, getting up and walking away to go make a call.

One beast-keeper volunteered to watch over the 'cat' and brought Luz along to their class. "I see you've brought an actual beast with you this time." The teacher said, pointedly. "She's not mine, she was attacking Edric - uh, sir. Viney asked me to keep an eye on her." The young girl replied.

For the majority of the school day Luz was passed around between different beast-keepers after each class, around the end of the day she was returned to Viney. "I've been meaning to ask you something, Kitty. Which of Edric's sisters were you talking about?" Viney asked as she led Luz to her last class of the day. "Amity obviously, Emira is here at school afterall." Luz replied, shaking her large brown furred head. "How do you know her? Is there some kind of relation I don't know about?" Viney seemed confused. "She's been living with me for the past month - I take care of her, and in return she's kind to me, she rarely complains despite being sick most mornings." Luz drawled on.

After the day ended, Luz started to walk toward the forest. "Wait, Kitty! Who exactly are you?" She called out to her, the brunette cat glanced back at the witch. "For meow to know and fur you to find trout." She joked then sprinted off into the forest. "Did she just... Make cat puns?" Viney asked herself.

Luz practically raced back home, and by the time she got there she was back to her normal self, just cat ears and a tail, no whiskers or slit pupils - she opened the door and headed upstairs to check on Amity, said witchling was not in the bedroom but in the bathroom across the hall - the door slightly ajar.

The human peered in and saw Amity standing in front of the mirror with her shirt rolled up a bit, looking at her stomach which had gotten slightly bigger over the past month. "How am I going to explain this to Luz? What am I going to tell Em?..." Amity seemed fairly distraught over this.

Now normally, anyone else would have freaked out about this kind of thing because they weren't aware of it - but not Luz, she knew about it, that thing she pocketed in the Healer's Office? Amity's pregnancy test.

Luz slowly pushed the door open and moved toward Amity - wrapping her arms delicately around Amity's waist, and then she rested her head on the witchling's shoulder but acting unaware of the pregnancy as she had done the past month. "How are you holding up mi amor? Boscha and Willow gave me the notes and your homework, though I did maim your brother." Luz purred.

Amity was slightly taken aback by what Luz had told her, blushing brightly - hoping that her sweet, protective neko hadn't noticed her predicament. "W-What did he do to deserve you maiming him?" She asked cautiously. "He was _talking shit_ about you and called you ' **dead as a door nail** '!" Luz growled, her grip becoming much more possessive.

The witchling squirmed in Luz's grip. "L-Luz! Too tight!" She said, trying to loosen her crushes' possessive hold. "Oops, sorry my sweet Mittens." The neko laughed sheepishly, loosening her grip and giving Amity a quick peck on the lips - which quickly turned into a full-blown kiss, tongues included.

When they finally broke away from the heated kiss Amity was pantingly lightly from lack of oxygen. "Wow, just wow..." Amity breathed deeply, her face flushed as she stared with half-lidded eyes up at Luz. "'Wow' yourself cariño." The brunette grinned.

The two eventually headed back into the bedroom and lay down together on the bed, the brunette nuzzling herself under Amity's chin and giving her an affectionate kiss on the underside of her chin. "I love you, Amity Blight." Luz purred once more.

* * *

**Oh yeah!**

**Was that some good floof or what?**

**I almost tipped the story over into M.**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First she reenacts a meme,  
> Now she's making cat puns.  
> (After a whole day of Luz not being home, Amity is touch starved.)


	5. Dreams and Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity dreams of what her baby will look like, letting her imagination run wild - a little too wild. Luz stays awake all night reading fanfiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters age +2 years!

(Okay, last time I say this - READ THE TAGS!)

[This chapter is brought to you by; Hiccups]

The sun goes down, the stars light up,

Her universe will never be the same.

* * *

After eating dinner Amity and Luz got ready for bed, each opting to choose an outfit for the other this time, then they settled into bed and Amity was immediately out like a light - Luz got a chuckle out of it. "Nine weeks down, twenty-six to go..." She whispered, turning to a calender near the bedroom window and marking down three months.

Then she turned back to her original position of laying down and got out her phone so that she could read crack fanfiction about random stuff.

Amity slept peacefully - all pains aside, she was fine, she was used to the pains that she felt by now, and when she dreamed it was of a little boy with pale latino skin, gold-flecked brown eyes, chocolate brown undercut, jade hair, and mint on the front roots of his hair where hers is brown.

One dream she had was of a little girl with the same skin complexion, long chocolate brown hair with jade roots and minty-blue highlights, pale golden eyes with brown rims, and round ears - this dream caught her off-guard, why were her eyes pale and her ears round like Luz's? Why did both dreams have the two kids with paler versions of Luz's skin tone as well as her brown eyes and hair?

When she woke up she saw Luz laying half off the bed with her phone clutched in her right hand - purring contentedly as she slept. "When did she go to sleep?" Amity asked herself in a whisper, getting off at the foot of the bed and stretching, the dreams she had still fresh on her mind as she walked over to the window - an arm draped over her growing belly.

It was quiet for a little while, Amity sitting on the window ledge inside the house while Luz purred her way to the dork land of her weird dreams - still she was very cute, but Amity's mind was elsewhere...

She still hasn't managed to figure out who got her pregnant and it's been bugging her for over a week, all she knew was that the one who had done it had managed to get into her house at the dead of night without being spotted - but the next thought that struck her was scary. _What if they had already been inside the house?_ For all she knew it could have been one of the staff.

Her head hurt the more she thought about it, the most horrendous thought finding its way into the forefront of her mind - what if it had been her own _brother_? He didn't seem to have a motive, aside from the fact that no one wanted to be his girlfriend or boyfriend.

Quickly she pushed the disturbing thought aside as her lovable neko began to stir from sleep, she got onto the bed and lay beside Luz. "Good morning sleepy kitten." Amity joked, Luz groaned in response. "No schoool... Sleeep..." Mumbled Luz. "Hun, it's saturday." Amity protests. "Then let me sleeep..." The latina whines. "It is **twelve pm** Luz!" Amity retorts and begins to shake Luz.

The brunette waves the witchling away. "I just want to sleeep, I spent all night reading crack fanfiction..." Luz grumbled, Amity merely sighed in resignation before laying back down next to Luz - who started spooning her - which Amity didn't mind, Luz's embrace was nice and warm and it made her stomach flutter, but after three minutes she began to feel sick - she rushed out of the bedroom and into the bathroom.

Luz was up in an instant when she heard Amity retching, holding her long jade hair back for her as she gently massaged the muscles in her shoulders. "It's gonna be okay, being 'sick' is hard for people who have never been sick before, I know you'll get through it..." The neko latina whispered while purring - in the hopes of comforting her beloved witch, who for a fact was not even her girlfriend, _yet._

Once that was over and Amity had rinsed her mouth out with some mouthwash the two headed downstairs to have breakfast, Amity was seated at the table while Luz was cooking and mixing batter. "What are you doing?" The witchling asked. "I'm making my famous Pancakes, you can add syrup and fruit toppings as well as whipped cream, but I can't eat chocolate." Luz responded as she began flipping the first four pancakes.

When the pancakes were done there were four stacks of four pancakes and then a stack of two - the shortest stack Luz took outside and offered to Hooty, then went back inside and sat down with King, Eda, and Amity to eat brunch, Eda and King had gotten used to eating the delicious foods that the human teen would make - but Amity still cried in joy whenever Luz cooked for her as if it was the best thing in the entire world, and in her case - it really was.

The first time Luz had cooked something warm and fruity for Amity the girl had burst into tears - scaring the hell out of Luz who panicked, it was still disturbing to see her cry while eating, but Luz had definitely calmed down in the last month - usually opting to sit beside Amity and just rubbing her shoulder and back gently until the tears would vanish - which was again the case this day.

Soon enough they had all calmed down, Eda heading out with King to sell human stuff - leaving Luz and Amity alone with Hooty once again. "Keep an eye on him, will ya?" Eda said as she was leaving. "I'm a big boy house! Hoot!" He protested, then Luz gave him more pancakes and he was silent once more.

Amity and Luz spent the day aimlessly - Luz turning into a small cat wearing her hoodie and laying on Amity's lap - snuggled up to her stomach, Amity was sitting on the couch going through her Penstagram while stroking Luz's fluffy brown ears.

Once more the good mood didn't last long - some retarded dumb-ass from their school had posted a photo of Boscha performing CPR on Willow and had taken it out of context, but now it was out - Amity was unsure if Boscha would be pulled out of school or if Willow would get expelled because of Boscha's parents. So she sent Boscha and Willow a text.

\-----

**Hey girls, how are your parents taking the news? (12:43 pm)**

(12:44 pm) Eye-am-Lesbian; Well... It could be better. 😥

(12:45 pm) Flower-Child; Her parents forbid us to see each other ever again.

**Bosch, I never realized how much I would hate your parents, can I set my cat on them? (12:47)**

(12:49) Eye-am-Lesbian; If you mean the same 1 that put ur brother in a hospital for the whole weekend, then yes.

(12:50) Flower-Child; Wait, that giant, two-legged cat is yours?

**Of course she's mine! Who else would have a giant cat for a friend? (12:52)**

(12:53) Eye-Lesbian; Okay, but I have to get going now...

(12:54) Flowers; Get well soon Amity!

\-----

When Amity looked down at Luz she found the miniaturized Neko was staring up at her - paws on her stomach. "That's really cute Luz, but I need to get up." The witchling chided, putting her scroll away and picking up Luz. "I'll be back in a little while." She added, booping Luz's small kitty nose before setting her back down.

Amity left the room for a little while, Luz transformed back and was laying stretched out on the couch - purring contentedly, pondering who could have gotten her sweet little witch pregnant - plotting what she would do to them. Unimaginable torture? Imaginable torture? Hooty's singing? _No, absolutely not._ She snickered at the thought of forcing someone to listen to Hooty sing for twelve hours, and then she burst into a fit of giggles and snorts when she imagined leaving someone alone with Hooty for an entire **twenty-four hours**. "Luz, why are you on the floor?" The witchling asked.

All Luz could do was keep laughing for five minutes before she calmed down. "O-Oh, hah... No reason! Just... Plotting revenge... Leaving someone alone with Hooty f-for a whole day and have him sing to t-them." Luz managed to get out before bursting into another fit of laughter.

* * *

**What is the world coming to?**

**Luz making plots to torture people?**

**I got the idea for the text thing from 'Midnight howl', a werewolf x human story which is also Amity x Luz.**

**I hope you enjoyed this guys,**

**Next chapter will be another time skip, one month +20 days.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is a lot longer than usual.


	6. School Break - The Knee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month and twenty days has gone by, Amity's pregnancy progresses but Luz decides that it's time to fess up.

[This chapter is brought to you by; Chocolate Milk]

The Knee of the skeleton that makes up the Boiling Isles,

Where secrets are revealed,

It's time to tell the truth - fess up.

* * *

Finally school break arrived, Amity and Luz decided to spend break down in the Knee - where witches usually go to practice and learn spells, it was snowing when the two arrived at the cabin - of course they didn't mind one bit, snow was a nice change from summer weather and autumn trees.

The two treated themselves to some hot chocolate and marshmallows, something Luz had gone and grabbed from the Human Realm so that Amity could taste it - she didn't like it though, _she loved it_ a little too much and found that it quickly became an addiction.

About a week later Amity and Luz were out playing in the snow - throwing snowballs at each other from snow forts and ice towers, and when things got a little too rough for Amity she would ask Luz to stop - one hand on her knee and the other on her chest, which was still sore.

They still had fun but Amity was much less peppy, every now and then she would stop and place a hand against her stomach, she was definitely starting to show a lot more now that she was five months and a week along.

As they were heading inside as the night grew cold Amity headed for bed - Amity was still shy about changing in front of Luz, but Luz didn't seem to have much of a problem with that fact - she was lean, fairly well muscled, lithe, and very good looking in the witchs' opinion.

Currently Luz was cleaning up in the bathroom connected to the bedroom, when she came back something was clutched in her left hand, Luz sighed and sat down beside Amity. "You would tell me if something was wrong, right ¿Guantes?" The brunette asked. "O-Of course Luz! Why would you think that?" Amity felt flustered - did Luz know something she didn't?

The brunette neko turned to the witchling, taking her right hand and placing something into it, when Amity opened her hand she saw a _very_ familiar object - a **pregnancy test**. "Luz, what does this mean?" She tried to play it off. "It isn't mine, I took this from the counter the day I jumped through the window." The brunette said, sitting beside her little witch. "When were you going to tell me?" Luz asked, frowning.

Amity gulped. "I-I-I was going to tell you I swear, I just didn't know how to... I don't even know who the father is..." She began to unravel then and there, her neko held her close - letting her sob into her chest. "I know it hurts, but I won't hold it against you - blood related or not, I will help raise your child as my own, as _our baby._ " Luz purred comfortingly.

An hour or two later Amity had cried herself to sleep with Luz rubbing her back and sharing a chaste kiss with her before she was met with the black, astral void that follows sleep.

Luz was just happy that Amity was being open with her, gently rubbing the witchlings' slightly exposed stomach, placing gentle kitten-kisses on her cheek, soon she entered the astral plains and met the eternal void of slumber - and when she dreamed it was of what life would be like after Amity had the baby, teaching him or her to walk and talk, watching them make friends, sending the kid off to Hexside with Willow, Boscha, and Skara's children.

Those dreams soon turned to nightmares of losing both Amity and the baby, her worst fears realized in a single nightmare of losing one of the people she loved the most.

She woke up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night, grabbing onto Amity's hand for reassurance that she was there and that her life on the Boiling Isles hadn't been a dream - minutes after Amity shot up from her position and grabbed onto Luz and began to sob uncontrollably, the neko gently rubbed her back. "It's okay Amity, I'm here, you're safe... You're safe with me, please don't cry." Luz whispered, wrapping her arms around Amity and embracing her.

* * *

**Nightmares and dreams,**

**The truth is coming out,**

**Next chapter we'll see what Skara, Boscha, and Willow are doing for their vacation.**

**I hope you enjoyed the story thus far!**

**Peace.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch me totally screw up a rhyme as well apparently.


	7. Six Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all the nightmares the girls had and not to mention a scare from the Slitherbeast, Amity finally hits her sixth month of pregnancy, with only three months left to go - Luz wants to be prepared, she goes back to school in a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit, it's been eight days!  
> I'm eight days behind schedule!  
> (Eight days working.)

[This chapter is brought to you by; lazy me.]

Six months past,

Three to go,

Amity will _not_ be left alone.

* * *

Luz hadn't gotten over the scare she had at the beginning of the month - Amity felt the first signs of movement from the baby, and when she felt the first kick she had screamed in excitement - scaring the metaphorical shit out of Luz.

Otherwise things were peaceful, they started to become more romantically involved with one another - sharing kisses, cuddles, and even a bit of **you-know-what,** it was always chaste, kind, caring, and gentle when it came to Luz, she had taken a selfie of her kissing Amity on the cheek and posted it to _their_ Penstagram page tagged with the words...

**Loving on my girlfriend!**

Which would give some people a mixed idea, but those like Willow and Boscha and Skara - oh those three would know _exactly_ what it means.

It would be all over school by the time they got back, it would be all over the news, everyone would know _**who Amity Blight belongs to,**_ Luz would damn well make sure of it - if anyone wanted Amity romantically they were gonna have to fight Luz.

Right then at the moment, Luz was on the couch with Amity laying splayed out across her lap - her hair not in its usual ponytail, framing her pale face like a rose garden surrounding white tulips.

The brunette found that she felt peaceful whenever Amity was happy, nearby, and safe, to imagine what life would have been like without Amity in it was impossible for Luz to visualize, nor did she ever wish to try.

Luz purred once more as Amity woke up, her golden eyes half closed and sleepy, her cheek resting against Luzs' lower abdomen, Luzs' tail resting against Amitys' swollen belly, smiling and purring. "How are you doing my love? Did you sleep well?" The neko asked, gently thumbing Amitys' lower lip.

Amity nodded sleepily. "Aside from the baby kicking my ribs, mostly tired - but I'm okay." The witchling replied, looking Luz in the eye - making her brunette companion smile, bending down Luz kissed Amity. "The kid is just a little restless, or maybe the little tyke is just hungry - you haven't eaten in five hours my dear." Luz was very wise, she helped Amity sit up and helped her off the couch. "What do you want for breakfast?" She purred, making her girlfriend smile. "I was thinking of those blueberry waffles you made me with the strawberry syrup." The witch said, stretching lightly and wrapping an arm around her stomach.

The two headed to the kitchen of the cabin and Luz was quick to get to work, mixing batter, adding blueberries, heating up the oven, and all that cooking stuff while Amity was seated at the table and watching her loveable neko work.

Luz finally finished cooking and set the waffles down for Amity and then added the syrup, she herself had already eaten, so while Amity was eating Luz was taking a catnap on the rug near the brick fireplace.

Amity was fine with eating alone, she didn't mind - she just liked having Luz nearby at all times, because her neko made her feel safe.

Then there was a knock on the front door, Amity peeked outside through the curtain covered windows and saw her parents - when she yelped and nearly fell Luz was there to catch her. "OPEN UP! YOU'RE TRESPASSING ON BLIGHT PROPERTY!" Alador yelled, banging on the door.

Next thing Amity knew - there was a giant cat on all fours in front of the door, she reached up with a clawed hand and opened the door while Amity hid behind the couch. "You will be re-" Alador started - then Luz rose up to her full height of six foot five on two legs, she hissed - Odalia turned and ran like lightning. "Well shit." Alador muttered, then Luz began to maul him.

The pregnant witch watched as Luz began to maul her father, peering over the couch before standing up with a hand on her lower back near her pelvis. "Luz, stop!" She yelled, Luz stopped - a hand on Aladors' throat as she looked at Amity, Alador looked up. "A-Amity?!" He said in confusion upon seeing his daughter appearing heavily pregnant and guarded by some kind of demon. "What are you doing here with this- wait, you said Luz? Why are you with that human?!" He yelled - then Luz snarled at him. "How did you end up in that state?!" He yelled again as Luz picked him up by the shirt collar and dragged him inside.

Amity placed a hand on her stomach and glared at her father. "How I got to be this way _isn't your concern!_ It doesn't matter, what **DOES** matter is that you just tried to threaten me and my girlfriend! What gives you the right to do that?!" She yelled back just as Luz dropped her father and slunk over to support Amity when she winced. "I have that right as your father, you're a Blight! You cannot date girls!" He shouted. "MOM ONCE SAID THAT YOU USED TO DATE A MAN! SO WHY CAN'T I BE A LESBIAN IF YOU WERE A GAY?!" Amity screamed, then she winced harshly. "DAMNIT AMITY BECAUSE I SAID SO!" He snapped. " **SHE IS SIXTEEN YEARS OLD! SHE'S NOT A CHILD! NOW LEAVE BEFORE I DECIDE TO RIP OPEN YOUR THROAT!** " Luz roared.

This sent Alador running, Amity let out a gasp and clutched at her stomach as she winced even more harshly and began to tremble. " **Amity! My love, are you alright?** " Luz mewled, nuzzling Amitys' shoulder in a caring manner. "L-Luz, I think... I think the baby is coming!" Amity said through clenched teeth. " **Oh for the nine hells! We gotta get you to some healers! Wait, we don't have time... I'm taking you to the human world and to a hospital.** " Luz said, picking Amity up and grabbing the suitcase with the glowing eye on it.

She opened the portal and off they went.

* * *

**Oh gosh, Amity was so stressed out by her dumb-ass, jerk father that she went into labor!**

**Next chapter is the birth, which I will try to keep as clean as possible.**

**Be prepared!**

**See you all next time~**


	8. Childbirth is a Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity is in labor and is rushed to a human hospital, will she survive having the baby?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some screaming, tiny hands.

[Brought to you by; Sleepless Nights]

Three months early,

Oh no,

How will this go?

* * *

When asked about Amitys' strange appearance and her age Luz told the nurse that those things were not important at the moment - what happened to be most important was that her girlfriend was giving birth two and a half months early!

So after a quick change of clothing and some sanitizing - Luz returned to Amitys' side and held her hand. "It's gonna be okay honey, I'm here for you." She purred, kissing Amitys' forehead. "Has her water broken?" The doctor asked. "No, but when I was born my mothers' water never broke, so this seems to be another case of that - JUST **FUCKING** HELP HER!" Luz snapped when Amity cried out.

After many minutes of waiting had passed along with several many kind words and a few quick calls to friends - Boscha, Willow, Skara, Eda, and Emira... "She has dilated ten centimetres! It's time to deliver this baby." One of the nurses said, Amity started to bruise Luzs' hand. "Sweetie, I'm gonna need you to push on the count of three." The young nurse said, propping up Amitys' pale legs up. "1, 2, 3, push!" Luz counted down with the nurse as Amity began the process of pushing and breathing.

This had to be the **_worst_** feeling that the witchling had ever felt - delivering baby animals is one thing, but giving birth? It's a real god damn pain, and after five hours of this... "I CAN'T DO IT! I CAN'T!" She sobbed, holding Emiras' hand while Luz was getting a wrap for her own injured hand. "You either bring this baby into the world or you let it die Amity, I know how much you love babies - you'd never let one die. You can do it!" Emira was egging her younger sister on. "One, two, three, push!" The nurse said as one of the others wiped sweat off the soon-to-be mother's forehead.

Then... "I can see the head!" The doctor exclaimed, placing a soft towel down. "Just one more big push and our baby will be here my love." Luz said, taking her seat once more on Amitys' left as she wiped away her tears. "Now push!" The nurse said once more.

**The sound of an infant crying soon fills the air.**

The nurses begin to clean the infant off. "She's very beautiful Ma'am." The doctor said, smiling - but Amity just let out another hiss in pain, the nurse checked. "Miss, you said that she was having one baby, right?" Asked the doctor. "Well yes, that was what the midwife back home said." Luz replied, holding the now swaddled infant. "Well apparently there's a second baby."

_One painstakingly long hour later..._

The second infant was delivered, it was quiet with the exception of small whimpers and sniffles. "It's a boy!" The nurse exclaimed, cleaning off the little boy and swaddling him up in a dark green blanket while the girl had been swaddled up in light green, one baby had elfish ears and the other one had small, fuzzy ears on the top of its head that were currently closed.

Amity had already begun to feed the first born. "Lets call the boy Timber." Luz said, handing the second baby to Amity so she could feed him. "We'll call his sister Talia..." Amity whispered, adjusting the way the female twin was positioned. "They're both beautiful, but why does Timber have cat ears, and why does Talia have pale, glassy eyes?" Emira asked.

The doctor cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to say this, but the little girl is completely blind in both of her eyes." He said, then left the room so the visitors could enter - Willow and Boscha being the first two. "They're so cute! Can I hold one?" Willow asked, staring at the two babies who were sleeping against Amitys' chest, Amity herself was also asleep. "Fine... Hurt one of them and I swear I-" Luz started but was silenced by little Timber cooing - his eyes weren't open for some reason. "I find it odd how both of them are similar to you, Luz. I mean I don't understand the cat ears and all but okay." Boscha was the next one to speak.

Willow had already walked toward Amitys' sleeping form, gently stroking little Talias' cheek with the pad of her thumb - the smol child grabbed Willows' finger and cooed. "Boscha, help meee, **I'm dying of cuteness**." Willow whispered, looking at her girlfriend just as Skara walked into the room, little Timber cooed as well, trying to open his eyes - slowly but surely, they were brown and flecked with the same piercing gold as Amity.

Skara literally fainted two seconds later. "I think the baby killed Skara." Luz joked. "Now please let them sleep, we'll be home the day after tomorrow so that Amity can recover, finish up the nursery I started in the Owl House." Luz added, leaning down and kissing Amitys' forehead.

Things may never be the same.

That's the miracle of life after all.

First born are twins, just like Amitys' siblings.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this story.**

**For you see,**

_**The End** _

_**Is just the beginning...** _


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't originally plan to do this.

**Alternating Perspectives,**

**A little look as to what happened between Chapter 8 and Book 2, Chapter 1**

* * *

**Amity Blight, 1st Perspective**

_Two months after the twins' birth..._

It's been a few rough months since my son and daughter came into this world, and things have been pretty stressful... Timber and Talia constantly wakes up my girlfriend and I in the middle of the night with their crying - Talia mostly just cries if Timber does.

The first few nights were probably not the best for my girlfriend - I had trouble falling asleep because I was so worried about the babies, pacing a hole into the floor (metaphorically anyway) when I got too fidgety to stay sitting.

Usually the little ones wake me up because they're hungry, multiple times at night - sometimes it got to the point where I fell asleep in the nursery, so Luz put a bed in there for me - she's been really sweet and supportive even though they aren't really hers.

More often than not I question just how true that really is, they both _look_ like her afterall, and Timber definitely _acts_ like her.

So who's to say they aren't her kids? They very well could be, I've seen much weirder things in my life.

* * *

**Luz Noceda, 1st Perspective**

_Four months after the twins' birth..._

Ever since the twins were born Amity has lost a lot of sleep, I'm worried for her - even if I did say that to her face she'd either start crying or telling me that I don't need to worry about her. **Fun fact; Despite what she says I still worry about her anyway, because I actually care about what happens to her.**

By the time the twins reached their fourth month of age we started bottle feeding them half the time, and at first neither one of them took well too it, we're still trying anyway.

Our little boy Timber has been giving his mother a lot of trouble, he still constantly requires to be fed at the most absurd hours of the night, and his baby teeth are growing in - his canines are sharp and _twice_ at the very least has he accidentally drawn blood from Amity when she feeds him.

Skara calls me through her iRaven (which, somehow, all the iRavens are able to connect to my phone now,) and usually it's either so early in the morning that Hooty isn't even awake or when I'm cooking, or when I'm caring for Talia. She keeps asking **me** for dating advice and how to ask someone out - she had to of hit her lowest low to be coming to me for this, I mean my relationship with Amity came together in an odd sort of fashion - I've never dated anyone before her.

So why in the name of Titan is she asking me?

* * *

**Amity Blight, 1st Perspective**

_Six months after the twins' birth..._

The world never was quite on my side when it came to family, I haven't seen or heard of my father since the day I went into labor, mom doesn't call often, Edric seems to have fallen off the map, (so to speak) and out of my birth family the only person I've actually seen is my sister Emira.

My sister loves watching Timber and Talia, though there was this one embarrassing time when the twins got hungry when Emira was holding them... In short, I never lived _that_ down. The monsters and demons and witches of the Bonesborough market have grown fairly accustomed to seeing me buying baby clothes with Luz, usually Timber is strapped to her back while Talia is in a sling near my chest.

Some of my classmates have asked me if I ever fed one or both of the kids out in public - at the market, and the answer is yes, I have, and I am **not** ashamed of it! I love my kids and if some monster, witch, or demon has a problem with it, then they can take it up with my girlfriend. (Who I love very much)

We tried getting DNA tests on the twins, but due to how strong their magical energies are, the results never come out very clear, always written in old demon tongue that no one from the Boiling Isles seems to know - not even King or Eda can decipher it.

One day of every month my sweet Luz goes back to the Human Realm for therapy - which failed because she was labeled a nutcase, so she started going to Viney and the healing track kids for therapy due to PTSD. She, well she had an encounter with some older boys who did unspeakable things to her.

* * *

**I will be editing this and adding more,**

**but this is all I can think of at the moment.**


End file.
